


bleeding needle.

by peppermint_advertiser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser
Summary: Tommy thought November 16 would end everything. The war would be fought and relationships between others would settle down. Apparently not.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	bleeding needle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyDyKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [weaving the colours and patterns of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504316) by [RyDyKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG). 



> so this was based on an AU by RyDyKG called the fateweaver au
> 
> my writing is honestly shit (and i had no beta), so if you read until the end, good for you lol
> 
> tw: character death

November 16 does not end the way it should have been ended.

Tommy knows that there will be people screaming, so focused on the conflict that's happening in front of their eyes. He knows that there will be people crying, crying about how they were betrayed, and how they lost items, pets, buildings, and so much more in the crossfire. Tommy especially knows there will be people fighting too. He knows that they will fight for their lives, for what they have left, to protect others, or to fulfill a selfish and bloodthirsty need. 

He did not expect time to fly so fast, like a blurry image. Speaking of which, everything was a blurry image for Tommy, but some things were clear as air to him. He was able to point them out because they caught his attention the most. 

Tommy lists the most notable ones mentally, as he tries to escape Technoblade's wrath and find a safe spot to create a small masterpiece. 

Schlatt died of a heart attack.

Wilbur pressed the button. (And died at the hands of his father, but Tommy doesn't want to dwell on _that_ , _oh god_ -)

L’Manberg blew up.

Techno went rouge, spawned in some withers, and started a killing spree, a killing spree Tommy is trying to get away from but ends up dying and respawning _every single time_. 

Tommy felt like his prayers had been answered by God when he found a small, hidden cave that was created by the explosion Wilbur had triggered. Tommy crouches, going deeper into the cave, placing torches on every dark spot, so mobs won't spawn.

His hand lingers on the small, brown pouch that now rests and serves as a necklace, hidden by the green bandana. Tommy decided that putting something so ordinary, yet so powerful on the front, notably the side of his belt, wouldn't do. Questions start to arise, and unlike his past, ignorant self, Tommy starts to doubt himself. 

Should he use the colours? 

Are the colours good enough?

Will the string break?

Can he fix all of this?

New questions pop into his head when every second passes, and for the first time in his life, Tommy feels conflicted about himself. He takes a few minutes to himself, trying to weigh the pros and cons, and fighting the inner conflict in his head. Thankfully, the conflict in his head dies soon when he makes the final decision.

Tommy proceeds to take off the necklace and spill some of the contents. The colours gracefully fall on Tommy's lap and they make him remember certain things. The red wool reminded him of the blood, shed for L'manberg's independence, to the shiny gold cloth, reminding him of a soldier who betrayed his country in order to rule a kingdom. Tommy selects the red and gold, along with every single colour from the rainbow. 

Then, he gets out his new needle, a needle made out of netherite, decorated with bits of diamonds. The needle is also soaked with swiftness, so Tommy can sew whatever cloth faster. The needle itself looks like a gift from the gods, but in reality, the needle was the offspring of Tommy's pure, hard grinding, along with his 'godly' powers.

Finally, when his hesitation feels like hours (or even ages), he sews. 

The swiftness on the needle infects his hands as Tommy sews. The red, gold, white, green, blue, and whatever colours come into a child's mind, mesh with each other like a wave. 

Tommy sews and sews until his hands are shaking to the point where he can't properly hold his sword anymore. When he looks at his creation, his biggest and _most colourful_ creation, he closes his eyes and sighs, wanting to rest. He doesn't close his eyes for long though, because outside of the cave, there are people fighting for their lives. So, he grabs his sword with his dominant hand and heads out, collecting some torches along the way.

Tommy finally steps out of the cave, replacing his green bandana with a scarf that shows all the colours known to mankind. Some people, like Karl Jacobs and Tubbo, stop fighting in order to look at Tommy's scarf. The colours on his scarf flow like the northern lights, flowing beautifully with grace and light.

"Techno!" Tommy yells. There is no confidence in his voice, just pure determination and all-knowing. He's defeated God on SMP Earth before with the power of colourful fabric, so why not do it again? 

In his vision, Technoblade stops and freezes. 

Tommy knows that Technoblade, in fact, knows where his scarf came from. After all, gods know each other because of the power each one of them holds, right? 

Tommy doesn’t consider himself a god, and he knows that Captain Sparklez (even with his insane ‘powers’) does not consider himself as one either. However, Technoblade is a different story. 

Technoblade is considered a god to most people. The one who had taken many lives in wars that aged like fine wine. A man who fought for the sake of survival, forced to be crowned as a god at such a young age. 

Technoblade is forced to be a god, while Tommy and the Captain, can be free as birds from the responsibilities their talents give them. They can soar through the sky, while Technoblade is forced to watch them soar in the sky freely and take the weight of responsibility in his hands. Even with or without responsibility, it does not mean that a god should ignore another god without acknowledgement. 

Technoblade, for once, does nothing in the midst of the chaos and fighting. He stands still, dropping his crossbow with regret. The withers slowly fade away to colourful dust, shocking both sides in the war. 

Tommy takes a step on the coarse dirt ground, and immediately, the ground gets his message, the message that Tommy encrypted in the scarf when he sowed. 

_“Restore.”_

The once destroyed dirt turns into fresh new grass, and multitudes of flowers grow on each step Tommy takes. Some of the soldiers drop their weapons and shield in wonder and awe, as they witness life coming from Tommy’s steps. 

“I know you won’t listen to me,” Tommy said, as moved closer to Technoblade. 

_“And I know you want to kill me.”_ Goes unsaid.

Tommy sighs. “You need to stop.” 

Technoblade is still frozen, and Tommy feels like he actually stopped what he was doing. Tommy notices that Techno’s fists are clenched tightly, instead of being open like they were in war. “You could have killed me anytime.” Techno states. 

Techno’s statement could have been a joke in the past, but unfortunately, it was not. Tommy knew that he could have weaved an altered story where Technoblade never existed, or never fought in the great wars. Tommy knew Technoblade knew that fact, but never knew where the fact originated from.

“You could have killed me at any moment, and you chose not to,” Technoblade says. “Why?” 

Tubbo tries to interrupt their one-on-one conversation, fearing for the worst, but Tommy stops him with a raised hand. 

“Power makes the best into shit sometimes,” Tommy replies nonchalantly. “Plus, I don’t do easy. I like it when I get something out of pure, hard work.” 

Techno nods. 

“If you want to continue your anarchy shit here, get out,” Tommy says. He tries to keep his cool so he won’t break at this moment, where he’s banishing his own brother from an SMP that’s not even _his_. “What you’ve done to the SMP is enough.” 

“I’m sorry.” Techno apologizes, as he picks up his crossbow and walks away. 

Tommy never wanted to scream at Technoblade so badly. 

He ends up going to Phil, to distract himself from his short and awkward conversation with Technoblade. “Where’s Wilbur?” he asks. 

Phil doesn’t answer. “I’ll say this again dad,” Tommy says, trying to remain as calm as possible. “Where’s Wilbur?” 

“He’s gone Tommy,” Phil admitted hesitantly, looking at the ground to hide his grief. “I’m sorry Tommy.” 

Tommy knew he wanted to scream at Technoblade and cry, but he never knew that he wanted to scream _even more_. Not only at Technoblade, but at everyone else, except for Tubbo and Niki. Niki probably saw his inner emotional turmoil because she went up to him with a hug. The hug doesn’t last for long though because Tommy breaks it. 

“I can save Wilbur,” Tommy says, finding a spot to sit at. “Just give me a few hours.” 

Tommy gets out his needle, holding up the needle for a bit for Tubbo and Niki to see. The two Sparklez siblings looked at the diamond-encrusted needle with adoration, both of their eyes sparkling with wonder. Meanwhile, the eldest out of the Sparklez siblings looks at the needle at a fair distance, unable to get close to the weaver because of their strained alliance. All because of a button that was pressed.

When Tommy finishes getting the amount of string he needs from his pouch, he finally sews. Every SMP member looks at Tommy with awe and from a new point of view. They usually saw the boy as a loud and boisterous individual who loved his discs and clung around his best friend or brothers. They never even saw Tommy so calm and relaxed.

As Tommy sews a new piece of cloth, L’Manberg repairs itself from the ground to the sky. While L’Manberg repairs itself, a man who had been stabbed in the heart comes back to life, his insanity forgotten. 

When Tommy sews the finishing touches of his creation, another rainbow coloured piece of cloth, he looks at his resurrected brother. 

“Where am I?” Wilbur asks, fear-stricken. Unfortunately for Wilbur, Tommy removed some of his memories to keep him sane, instead of resurrecting him again in his original form. 

“You’re in a country called L’Manberg,” Niki answers softly, trying to calm the ex-president down. 

Honestly, L’Manberg isn’t really a country now, from all the destroyed buildings and huge craters. Tommy would say it looked more like the Nether, or even the End, right now. 

“Oh,” Wilbur whispers softly. Wilbur looks like he’s been through a time of grief when he heard the word “L’Manberg”. It was like something was missing, or something was lost in the woods, never coming back to its owner.

As Niki and Wilbur have a moment together, Tommy goes to Tubbo and takes off his scarf. 

“I think you should have this,” Tommy says, giving the waving rainbow scarf to Tubbo. “L’Manberg needs it more than I do.” 

Tubbo hesitates, and Tommy thinks that he doesn’t need a stupid piece of cloth. But, the evidence of what the scarf contributed to the scenery of L’Manberg happened right in front of the members of the SMP. 

“No, I think you should keep it,” Tubbo replies, taking the scarf out of Tommy’s hands, folding it neatly and giving it back to Tommy. “This was something you created.” 

Tommy laughs, as he wears the scarf back on. “Yeah. It was something I created after all.” 

“By a diamond-encrusted needle?” Tubbo asks. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tommy answers. For the first time since he was banished with Wilbur from L’Manberg, he smiles. “A diamond-encrusted needle.” 

As Tommy and Tubbo talk and help clean up the ruins of L’Manberg, the sun rises, shining on everyone.

* * *

“So, what happens next?” Ranboo asks, as he gulps down a few sips of water.

“Well, fate has its ways,” Technoblade says, ending the story. “I left before the story ended.” 

“It’s like you told the whole story out of the weaver’s point of view,” Ranboo adds. “Do you miss the weaver?”

“I guess I do,” Techno says. “I’ve analyzed everything that happened, don’t worry.”

“Shouldn’t you go back to them?” Ranboo asks. “You do miss them, right?” 

“I think it’s for the best that I stay here.” Techno answers. “Get up, your break is over.” 

“The ending!” Ranboo protested, trying to avert the battle. God, he did not want to be mauled by Technoblade _again_. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, holding his wooden training sword. “What about it?”

Ranboo gave up and held his wooden sword, preparing himself for the worst. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, i feel like this was rushed (sorry), and pls comment/kudo


End file.
